A Change
by Kira Sema
Summary: A change. I suck at Summary's... Basicly revolving around Gohan, and Piccolo's unique relationship. Even through the saddest of days Piccolo can put a smile on Gohan's face.  Sometimes...
1. Gohan's Rage

**Kira here! ((I suck at intros xDDD)) Well I really like Piccolo and Gohan's Unique relationship, and I really wanted to write a story about it. As I said Kira's Story will not be updated anytime soon! Sorry for the delay. This takes place after the defeat of Cell. **

**A Change**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z If I did Gohan wouldn't be a weak Nerd! **

**Don't like my style of how I type my stories leave right now. I will not change the style. **

**Chapter 1- Gohan's Rage**

**Gohan's POV**

_It's been almost a year since Dad stayed in other world. Goten was born a few months ago. I don't hate my little brother. I just hate how he looks. He looks exactly like my father. It kills me inside to look at him. I really love my brother, but as I said it kills me to look at him. I hate my dad for what he did. He left me to take care of my mother and baby brother by myself. If it weren't for Piccolo I have no idea what i'd do. I hate Goku so much! Why the hell did he have to leave us?_

Gohan's power level suddening shot up, and Piccolo noticed. He teleported there in front of Gohan.

_Piccolo: What's wrong kid?_

_Gohan: Nothing. _

_Piccolo: I can tell you're lying kid. Now tell me what's wrong or do I have to stay here all day?_

Gohan started to cry. He didn't say anything to Piccolo. He just stood there. Neither of them spoke a word until.

_Piccolo: I know somethings wrong, and if you won't tell me i'll see if your mom will let you stay at the lookout a few days. _

Piccolo went into the Son home, and talked to Chi Chi for a little while. Gohan was still outside crying his eyes out. He didn't want his little brother or his mom seeing him cry. He wasn't facing the house just in case his mom was looking out the window. About 15 minutes later Piccolo came back out.

_Piccolo: Your mom said you could stay at the lookout for a few days. Just go inside and grab some stuff. _

Gohan went quickly dried his tears and went inside his house. He went into his room, and packed some clothes. Goten crawled by him. Gohan picked him up, and hugged him tightly, but soft enough not to hurt him. Although he hated the way his brother looked he still loved him. The only reason he hated him is because he looks like their dad. He breaks down everytime he sees Goten. He got his stuff and went outside to fly to the lookout, but then.

_Chi Chi: Where do you think you're going?_

_Gohan: To the lookout..._

_Chi Chi: You're not leaving yet not until you give me a hug goodbye._

_Gohan: Ok mom. __***Hugs Chi Chi***_

_Chi Chi: __***Hugs Gohan* **_

_Gohan: Can I go now mom?_

_Chi Chi: Sure just come back. _

Gohan then went out and flew with Piccolo to the lookout. Neither of them said anything along the way. They got to the lookout, and then Piccolo said.

_Piccolo: So you gonna tell what's wrong Kid or do I have to read your mind?_

_Gohan: Ok fine. I'm just pissed that my father died leaving me to take care of my mom, and brother by myself._

_Piccolo: Gohan watch your language!_

_Gohan: Sorry... I hate it that my brother looks so much like that bastard! _

_Piccolo: Gohan I said watch it..._

_Gohan: Come on Piccolo... You know i'm ticked..._

_Piccolo: That doesn't mean you can curse. If you start here you'll do it at home, and your mother would be mad._

_Gohan: __***Starts to cry* **__I know. I'm sorry. It's just the pain of losing someone you care for is hard. Everyone thinks it's my fault. I should've defeated Cell when I had the chance. __***Hugs Piccolo***_

_Piccolo: __***Hugs Gohan back* **__Gohan it's not your fault. None of us are blaming you for this. Goku wouldn't want you crying he wants you to take care of your mother and Goten. _

_Gohan: Then why'd he leave me? Staying in other world forever! _

_Piccolo: __***To himself* **__Damn it Goku do you know how much pain your kid is in? You're just lucky i'm here Goku. If I wasn't I don't know what would happen to your boy._

_Gohan: Why does he need to stay in other world? It's killing me all the time to look at my baby brother. I'm sure it's killing mom a little everytime to look at him. _

_Piccolo: It'll be alright Gohan. _

_Gohan: How can you say it'll be alright? Do you have any idea how I feel? __***Flys off* **_

Gohan flys off to a cave where he used to train with Piccolo. It's not very original, but he lowers his power level so no one could find him. He just sat there and cried. He grew tired after awhile, and fell asleep in the cave. Luckily no animals were in the cave. Piccolo was searching for Gohan, and then he remembered that cave. He always hid in it anytime he was scared, or mad. He got to the cave, and saw that Gohan was already asleep. He picked up Gohan, and carried him back to the lookout.

When he got back to the lookout he took Gohan into one of the bedrooms, and lied him down on the bed. He put a blanket on Gohan, and then went outside to meditate.

_Piccolo: __***To Himself* **__I know all that kid's hiding places. I knew he was there, but I think he needed time alone. I just wish I could do more for the kid. There are many times I helped him. I want to do more though-_

Gohan wakes up from his slumber. He looks around wondering where the heck he is. He then figured out Piccolo brought him back to the lookout., and placed him in the bedroom.

_Gohan: __***To himself* **__Great Piccolo might've saw me cry if he knew where I was. Well he doesn't judge me. Not like everyone else... __***Starts to cry* **_

_Piccolo: I knew I heard you in here._

_Gohan: Pic-Piccolo?_

_Piccolo: Yea kid. _

_Gohan: __***Hugs Piccolo* **_

_Piccolo: I know something is wrong kid. You better tell me._

_Gohan: I already told you..._

_Piccolo: I can tell there's something else buffing you._

_Gohan: __***Sighs* **__Mom is thinking of sending me to school. _

_Piccolo: __***To himself* **__Bad idea Chi Chi, bad idea._

_Gohan: __***Screams* **__I don't want to go to school Piccolo!_

_Piccolo: Just calm down Gohan!_

_Gohan: __***Powers up* **__Don't you tell me to calm down! _

_Piccolo: Um . . . Gohan?_

_Gohan: __***Eyes turn red* **__This is what happens when you mess with me. __**((A.N Anyone guess what character from DBZ B.T I took that from? If you can you get a cookie. END.))**_

_Piccolo: What are you- GOHAN?_

Gohan powers up into a Super Saiyan, and knocks Piccolo out. He then goes to his house to get revenge on Chi Chi. He comes to his home, and hears Goten's crying. It has given him a headache. He goes to Chi Chi, and knocks her out. Then Goten's crying knocks the evil out of Gohan and makes him pass out.

When he woked up he looked at where he was. He saw he was at his house on the kitchen floor. Luckily he had sensu beans with him. He gave one to his mom, and right before she woke up he quickly flew back to the lookout. He looked around. He thought to himself. "Did I do all this?" He quickly went to Piccolo and gave him a sensu.

_Gohan: Piccolo wake up! Don't die on me! Please Piccolo!_

_Piccolo: __***Gets up* **__Kid i'm fine... what the heck happened up here?_

_Gohan: I...I think I did it... __***Starts to cry***_

_Piccolo: __***Hugs Gohan* **__It's not your fault you couldn't control it. Come on it's late get to bed._

_Gohan: Ok. _

Gohan goes into the bedroom to go to sleep. He then falls asleep. He dreams of being with his dad again. He was so happy, but then something happened in the dream that everything turn horrible. Gohan woke up. He just lied there. He wanted to cry, but he didn't want to wake Piccolo. **((A.N Do Namekians sleep often? xD END)) **He lied there, and tried to go back to sleep. He couldn't. He kept thinking of his father. He just wanted to whisk away to slumber, but he couldn't fall asleep.

When he closed his eyes he saw Yamcha, Tien and Krillin trying to catch Bubbles at King Kai's place. He knew this was from Piccolo's mind, but how was he seeing it? He didn't really care at this moment, but it was so funny. He was amused so much it made him fall asleep.

**Ok guys this Chapter is done! After so many days! Well I got Spring Break so I'll try to get a 2nd chapter up. I had to end the first chapter somewhere! Well um I guess that's it... Read and Review please! Questions? Pm me here. **


	2. The Mental Link

**Hey guys Chapter 2 of A Change! (Still can't make a good into sorry) **

**[" " is telepathly talking.] Spring break is here! I'll try to pack in more Chapters!**

**Chapter 2- The Mental Link**

Gohan awoke from the bed, and went outside. He was trying to figure out how he saw something from Piccolo's mind. Also trying to figure out if he should tell him about it. If he sent a message to him telepathly would it work? He was thinking about that for a few minutes. He was gonna try it. _"Piccolo can you hear me?" _

_Piccolo: "Gohan?" _

_Gohan: "Hey it worked!"_

_Piccolo: "Huh?" _

_Gohan: "Nevermind I'll explain later where are you?"_

_Piccolo: "Out here meditating..."_

Gohan goes outside to meet Piccolo, and explain to him what the hell just happened.

_Gohan: Um Piccolo... Last night I had a dream that was from your memory..._

_Piccolo: Huh?_

_Gohan: Well it was Tien, and Yamcha chasing Bubbles on King Kai's planet. _

_Piccolo: Yamcha always kept falling?_

_Gohan: Yea! _

_Piccolo: Well... didn't expect this to happen... __***To himself* **__Who would've thought I cared so much for the boy, and I could make a mental link with him..._

_Gohan: "I heard that!" _

_Piccolo: Stop reading my mind..._

_Gohan: __***Smiled* **__Nope. __***To himself* **__He knows he likes it... _

_Piccolo: Just shut up Gohan..._

_Gohan: Does this mean you can look into my memories also?_

_Piccolo: Well... I think that's how it works._

_Gohan: So you can tell what i'm feeling then?_

_Piccolo: Yes._

_Gohan: Oh... So you basicly can know what i'm thinking, and know what i'm feeling?_

_Piccolo: Yes. _

_Gohan: Oh... Ok. _

Gohan just sits there, and doesn't speak with Piccolo. He doesn't want to say anything. He just let his mind wonders. He knows Piccolo can see what he sees, so he sends him a telepathic message on what he's felling.

_Gohan: "Piccolo i'm just scared that i'll get out of control again. Like yesterday. I don't want to hurt you, Goten, or my mom... I'm scared Piccolo..." _

_Piccolo: "Don't be scared Gohan. You couldn't control it, and I was the one who made you upset. It's my fault. I pushed you to hard on the topic." _

_Gohan: "But still..." _

_King Kai: Hello can you guys hear me down there?_

_Gohan: King Kai?_

_K. Kai: Yep. _

_Gohan: Why are you talking to us?_

_K. Kai: We have a problem..._

_Piccolo: What?_

_K. Kai: That bond..._

_Gohan: Huh?_

_K. Kai: Let's just hope you guys have time this'll take awhile to explain... The bond that both of you share is called a Namekian Bond. _

_Gohan: Namekain Bond? What's that?_

_K. Kai: I was getting to that. A Namekain Bond is very rare. The Namekians don't remember when the last one happened, but normally it's only with Namekians. _

_Piccolo: Just get to the point. __***To himself* **__Just hurry up I got stuff to do... _

_Gohan: "Not very nice I heard that!"_

_Piccolo: "Knock it off Gohan!"_

_K. Kai: Well both of you share the same life force._

_Gohan: So if Piccolo dies I die to, or vice versa?_

_K. Kai: Yea... _

_Gohan: Oh... _

_K. Kai: Both of you can see each other's memories, and thoughts. You can also speak telepathly. _

_Piccolo: __***To himself* **__We already knew that you idiot..._

_Gohan: __***Sighs* **__"Piccolo..."_

_Piccolo: Is there any way to break this bond?_

_Gohan: "Piccolo! I don't want to break it!" _

_K. Kai: No there isn't it's permanent. Bubbles I said brownies not cookies! Got to go._

King Kai disconnected with them, and they just sat there. Gohan had his head in his hands. His mind was wondering. The thing he was thinking about was all sad thoughts.

_Piccolo: "Come on." _

_Gohan: "Where to?" _

_Piccolo: "The waterfall."_

They both got up and went to the waterfall. Piccolo just levitated in a lotus postion. Gohan levitated by Piccolo, and the jumped on his lap.

_Piccolo: "What's wrong?"_

_Gohan: "Nothing..."_

_Piccolo: "I know something is wrong." _

Gohan sent the memory of him hurting Piccolo, and his mom when he was mad.

_Gohan: "Happy?" _

_Piccolo: "It's not your fault."_

_Gohan: "I'm still scared... What if that happens again? I almost killed you and my mom! I was close of killing my little brother!"_

_Piccolo: "I won't let that happen Gohan. Anyway I can't let us die."_

_Gohan: __***To Himself* **__Oh yea I die he dies to... just fucking great..._

_Piccolo: "I heard that."_

_Gohan: "I don't care." _

Gohan put his head on Piccolo's chest. Piccolo pated the boy on the head.

_Gohan: "I'm tired can we go back to the lookout?"_

_Piccolo: "Get off me first..."_

_Gohan: "I want you to carry me!"_

_Piccolo: "No."_

Gohan then gave Piccolo _The look. _Gohan was almost pretending to cry. Piccolo didn't make the boy leave, and he carried him to the lookout. When they got to the lookout he tried waking the boy up. He wouldn't. Piccolo tried going into his mind to see if he could read anything. It was blank. His Ki was still there, so he wasn't dead. I guess that's why he wasn't seeing anything Gohan was when he closed his eyes, or did he? He closed his eyes, but all he saw was darkness. Was this what Gohan was thinking? He then cried in his sleep.

_Piccolo: "Gohan... Gohan... Gohan!" _

**Piccolo's POV**

Nothing nothing was working to wake the kid up.Anything I did didn't work. Well there's one thing I didn't try... I put my hand on the kid's head. I tried to send him good memories like us training. One of those _parties _we went to. I can't see how the kid likes those things. They're so boring! i don't even see why I go.

_Gohan: "You go because of me!"_

_Piccolo: __***Looks at Gohan* **__"Wait wait wait a minute... How the hell are you speaking to me?"  
><em>

_Gohan: "I..I don't know..."_

_Piccolo: "What the hell happened why aren't you waking up..."_

_Gohan: "I have no idea!" _

_Piccolo: "Just get up then..." _

_Gohan: "I can't..." _

_Piccolo: "What do you mean you can't? Don't go dying on me kid!" _

_Gohan: "I'm just so tired. Let me rest." _

And with that Gohan stopped talking. He wasn't dead. Piccolo sat like he was meditating with Gohan on his lap. Piccolo was watching Gohan's Ki. It's weak, but he's still alive. Then Krillin came up to the lookout.

_Krillin: What the heck happened to Gohan?_

_Piccolo: We weren't even sparring today. We just relaxed at my waterfall._

_Krillin: Oh. Maybe he's just really tired. _

_Piccolo: Let's just hope he's not out for to long. _

_Krillin: Why?_

_Piccolo: __***To Himself* **__Aw crap I just said that outloud. Can't make them think i've gotten soft..._

_Krillin: Well i'll be going now. Want me to tell the others what happened?_

_Piccolo: Sure. _

Krillin goes off to tell the others what had happened to Gohan. No one really knows what the heck happened. Not even Piccolo. Normally Piccolo would've had all the answers since he was fused with Kami. This time though he didn't know what had happened to Gohan. It could've been stress. Well it's been a year since Goku died, and his brother looked so much like him.

A few days have past since Gohan got into a coma. Everytime he moves Piccolo tries not to get his hopes up. Bulma came to see how Gohan was doing, and let some things he'd need while he was still out. She figured he'd be out a few more days. This time when Gohan moved he woke up.

_Gohan: Huh? Where am I- Piccolo!_

_Piccolo: Good you're up. _

_Gohan: What happened?_

_Piccolo: We don't know. _

_Gohan: To be honest I think that was the best sleep I had in like a week. I should get going. _

_Piccolo: You're not going anywhere kid. _

_Gohan: What about my mom and brother?_

_Piccolo: They're fine Krillin's been checking up on them. _

_Gohan: Oh... I'm sorry..._

_Piccolo: Knock it off kid. You didn't do anything. _

_Gohan: Yes I did. I worried you and everyone else...'_

Piccolo was getting tired of his whining, and punched Gohan in the face.

_Piccolo: Aw crap what did I just do?_

_Gohan: What the hell was that for?_

_Piccolo: Just shut up, and stop whining! _

_Gohan: It's ok. I would've punched me to..._

_Piccolo: You know kid you are really pissing me off. _

_Gohan: "Sorry 'Dad' " __***Laughs* **_

_Piccolo: Just go to sleep. _

_Gohan: Ok..._

Gohan goes back to sleep since it was night, and then a breeze came. Gohan was shaking. Piccolo took off his cape, and set in on him.

_Gohan: __***Half asleep* **__Thanks Daddy..._

_Piccolo: I'm not your- Sure whatever kid. __***Pats Gohan's head* **_

Since Gohan was asleep Piccolo was trying to meditate, but Gohan's tired feeling got into him. Piccolo went asleep as well. He didn't know he was right by Gohan though. Somehow during the night Gohan's head got on Piccolo's chest, and Piccolo was holding Gohan protectively.

**Well that's it for this chapter! 3rd chapter will be typed after I upload. So stay tuned! If you got any suggestions say them in the review. Might take 2-3 days for the next chapter to be done. Well I got Spring Break :D Imma use it wisely *On my Laptop the entire time***


	3. The Death

**Well 3rd chapter... Hmm Not much to say, but read! (Please...)**

**Disclaimer- Still Own nothing!**

**Chapter 3- The Death**

When Gohan woke up was digging himself back into his pillow (Piccolo's chest) trying to get back to sleep.

_Piccolo: You're up now get off me!_

_Gohan: Please just a little longer. _

_Piccolo: No._

_Gohan: __***Gives the look* **__Please? _

_Piccolo: Ok fine..._

Both of them went back to sleep. They would've stayed asleep, but Krillin came up.

_Krillin: __***To himself* **__Hmm should I wake them? Piccolo would kill me if I saw this. __***Laughs quietly* **_

_Piccolo: __***Opens his eyes* **__You tell anyone about this and you die. Got it?_

_Krillin: Hey I won't tell anyone! _

_Piccolo: __***Shakes Gohan* **__Wake up kid._

_Gohan: __***Half Asleep* **__I don't wanna wake up. Don't make me study!_

_Piccolo: __***Picks Gohan up by his Gi* *Screams* **__"Get up!"_

_Gohan: "Alright alright I'm up!" I'm up. Hey Krillin._

_Krillin: I saw nothing!_

_Piccolo: Why are you here?_

_Krillin: Oh...Um I don't think I can explain just follow me..._

_Gohan: "I think this is bad..."_

_Piccolo: "You said it."  
><em>

Krillin leads the group, and they go to the Son home. Something was wrong with Chi Chi, and Gohan wasn't there to protect her. Her heartbeat was really slow it almost stopped. Goten was at Trunks' house as soon as this happened.

_Gohan: Mom! Don't leave us! Bad enough Dad did why you?_

_Chi Chi: __***Slowly speaking* **__Take care of your brother Gohan. _

_Gohan: Mom? Mom!_

_Chi Chi: I'm sorry for being so rough on you Gohan. Piccolo I should've shown you more respect please take care of my sons. _

_Gohan: __***Crying* **__Mom i'm not ready for this please don't leave us! _

_Chi Chi: Tell Goten I-I love him. I love you to- Gohan. __***Her heart stopped beating* **_

_Gohan: __***Crying even more* **__Mom? Mom? Mom! _

_Krillin: __***Puts his hand on Gohan's shoulder* **__Gohan... I'm so sorry. _

_Gohan: __***Crying* **__I can't do this by myself I just can't i'm just a kid! You can't leave. _

_Piccolo: __***Hugs Gohan* **__It'll be ok kid._

_Gohan: No it won't..._

_Piccolo: Come on Gohan let Krillin take care of this. I know a place we can go. Krillin can you..._

_Krillin: Ok gotcha. I'll tell everyone what happened. So where are you taking Gohan?_

_Piccolo: Away from here for awhile. _

_Krillin: What about Goten?_

_Piccolo: I think we should keep him with Bulma for awhile. Vegeta will be mad, but Bulma can handle him..._

_Krillin: Ok. I'll go tell everyone. _

Krillin flies off to tell everyone what had happened. Gohan wasn't letting go of Piccolo's hug. Piccolo wasn't gonna argue with the kid seeing what had happened. Piccolo carried him all the way to his waterfall. He could feel the sadness in Gohan's heart. Like it had just been broken again. Piccolo sat him down by a rock that would support his back. Gohan wouldn't talk or eat. Piccolo was getting very worried.

_Piccolo: Kid you have to eat something._

_Gohan: I don't want to..._

_Piccolo: You're gonna get sick!_

_Gohan: I don't care. _

_Piccolo: Just spit it out..._

_Gohan: I was acting like this and my Mom died. It's my fault for her death. My dad said to protect them..._

_***Flashback***_

_**Goku: Gohan i'm so proud of you. Protect your mother, and the earth for me. You don't need me anymore.**_

_**Gohan: I can't do this without you dad! I'm always gonna need you!**_

**Goku then teleported to King Kai's planet with Cell, but Cell wasn't dead.**

_***End of flashback***_

_Gohan: "He told me to protect her. I didn't. She died because I wasn't there to help her!"_

_Piccolo: "Even if you were there what would've happened? You'd see her in more pain then she already was in!" _

_Gohan: "I guess you're right, but who's gonna take care of Goten? Me and him are orphans now. I could stay with you, but what about him? I can't make him go through what I've been through!" _

_Piccolo: "He won't I promise!"  
><em>

Night had just come, and they hadn't heard anything from Krillin. I guess he didn't want to make Gohan more sad. Piccolo started a fire, and got some food for Gohan. When he came back the half-breed was already asleep.

_Piccolo: __***To himself* **__Man that kid falls asleep quick... Damn it's gonna get cold out here. Stupid brat making me soft. __***Puts his cape on the boy***_

_Gohan: __***Mumbles in sleep* **__Thanks Daddy..._

_Piccolo: I'm still not- Sure kid. _

Piccolo was meditating until he could hear Gohan's screams. He went to Gohan, and held him protectively.

_Gohan: __***Mumbles* **__Don't... Kill them! _

_Piccolo: "Kid it's just a dream! It's not real i'm right here!" __***Rubs his head* **_

That made Gohan feel better, and he settled down. He still had the nightmare, but it wasn't as bad as it was. The nightmare had someone killing his little brother, and then Piccolo. Like he was gonna tell him about that one. It seemed like Piccolo would fall asleep again right by Gohan. He fell asleep, but he was still protecting Gohan. Gohan didn't have another nightmare that night. He could feel Piccolo's presence. It made him feel alot better.

_Gohan: __***Mumbles* **__Don't leave me Daddy..._

_Piccolo: "I won't..."_

Piccolo wasn't even gonna try to convice the kid not to call him dad. Only since he took care of Gohan anytime his father died. Ever since Raditz came that day, and Piccolo finished them both off. Gohan was the first friend he ever made. Without him he'd be nothing. Gohan was like a son to him. He had no regrets of dying when Nappa was gonna kill Gohan.

_Gohan: __***Mumbles* **__I don't wanna see that dad..._

I guess even in sleep Gohan's mind he can still see Piccolo's thoughts. Piccolo just closed his eyes, and actually fell asleep on the ground. He was dreaming whatever Gohan was dreaming now. This time he had no nightmares. All of them were just stupid stuff like the parties they went to. Piccolo hated them a little bit, but was glad to see the brat happy.

_Gohan: "I'm not a brat."_

_Piccolo: "Yes you are now let me sleep."_

_Gohan: "Since when do you sleep?" _

_Piccolo: "It's from you now sleep!"_

_Gohan: "Ok..."_

Both of them went back asleep. Sometime during the night Piccolo wanted to get up, but Gohan was holding him back.

_Gohan: __***Mumbles* **__Don't leave Daddy!_

_Piccolo: Fine have it your way kid. _

That night was like the best night ever. Both of them had alot of sleep. They both shared the same dream. It was them at the waterfall, and Gohan somehow stole Piccolo's cape and turban. Piccolo wasn't mad in the dream he was smiling. Gohan was smiling to surprisingly. Both of them were smiling as they slept. Then the morning came, and Gohan was the first to wake, but when he tried to get up something held him back.

_Piccolo: __***Mumbles* **__Don't leave..._

_Gohan: But Mister Piccolo i'm hungry! _

_Piccolo: __***Wakes up* **__Ok fine get some food. It's over there. _

_Gohan: __***Grabs the food* *To himself* **__Yum good food. Guess Mister Piccolo got this for me before I fell asleep! _

_Piccolo: "Oh don't you start that habit again."_

_Gohan: "So you want me to call you dad then?" __***Giggles***_

_Piccolo: "Just shut up and eat."_

_Gohan: "So I can? Thanks 'Daddy!' " _

_Piccolo: __***Ruffles Gohan's Hair* **__"Yea sure kid."_

_Gohan: __***Laughs, but then he stops and frowns* *To Himself* **__What am I suppose to do now? My mom and dad are gone. Goten won't know what it's like to have parents. He's to young to remember mom. _

_Piccolo: "Kid it'll be alright... We'll let Bulma and Vegeta take care of him."_

_Gohan: "Goten will never see Mom or Dad since they can't be wished back."_

_Piccolo: "Stop whining! Your parents would want you to be happy! Not sad."_

_Gohan: "It just hurts so much Piccolo. It does. I-I can't deal with this!"_

_Piccolo: "Kid if you're thinking of doing what I think you're gonna do forget it! You need to protect your brother!" _

_Gohan: "I couldn't protect my mom. How do you think I can protect him?" _

_Piccolo: "Listen to me Kid. I'll only say this once. None of this was your fault. It was us adults. It was our fault. We brought you into these fights, but we should've saw you were just a kid. I should've stopped it after Namek. Maybe you could've been a normal kid then. Yea I know what your father did wasn't right, but you can't blame yourself! He left 2 kids with your mom. Now i'm sorry about what happened. You can't blame yourself for that either. Even if you were there you could've done nothing! She still would've died."_

_Gohan: "I guess your right."_

A few minutes later Krillin came to them, and said that something happened to Chi Chi's body.

_Krillin: Hey guys._

_Gohan: Hi Krillin!_

_Krillin: Oh Gohan I need to tell you something. King Yemma allowed your mom to keep her body, so she could meet up with Goku in other world! _

_Gohan: I guess that's good._

_Piccolo: "It is Kid."_

_Krillin: Oh yea we're having the funneal in a few days. We're not gonna make you guys come, but it would make Chi Chi happy that you went Gohan._

_Gohan: Thanks Krillin. Have you seen Goten lately?_

_Krillin: Oh yea Bulma's taking great care of him! Trunks has someone to play with now. She said to come by sometime. _

_Gohan: Ok. _

_Krillin: Well I better get going I promised 18 i'd take her shopping today!_

_Gohan: __***Giggles* **__Have fun Krillin. _

_Krillin: See ya! __***Flys off* **_

_Gohan: "Do I really have to go?" _

_Piccolo: "I'm not gonna force you to do anything kid. It's your choice, but it would make your mother happy."_

_Gohan: "I guess... Can you come to?"_

_Piccolo: "Yea I guess."_

_Gohan: "Can we spar? I want to get some anger out."_

_Piccolo: "Yea just don't go full power."_

Both of them flew up in the air. Neither of them thought of what they were gonna do since they could hear each others thought. Gohan powered up to a Super Saiyan, and fired a kamehameha at Piccolo. He dodged it, and sent a Special Beam Cannon at Gohan. Which he dodged to. Gohan quickly flew towards Piccolo, and threw some punches and kicks. Piccolo was doing the same thing. Both were blocking and punching. Both were going at high speeds. If they weren't connected they couldn't see each other. They sparred for a few hours till Gohan got hungry again.

_Gohan: __***Tummy grumbles* **__"Whoa i'm hungry let's stop."_

_Piccolo: __***Wiping off sweat* **__"Yea that was good kid." _

_Gohan: "I'll be back" __***Goes to find some food* **_

Gohan goes and finds some food for him to eat.

_Gohan: "I want to go see Goten wanna come?"_

_Piccolo: "Sure."_

Both of them go flying to Capsule Corp. to see Goten, and visit Bulma. When they get there Bulma welcomes them happily.

_Bulma: Hey kiddo. Came to check on your brother?_

_Gohan: __***Nods* **__Yes. _

_Bulma: He's in Trunks' room. _

_Gohan: Thanks.  
><em>

Both of them went into Trunks' room to see Goten. Goten was playing with Trunks. Goten then noticed his big brother. He couldn't talk yet, so he just smiled, and giggled. Gohan played with Trunks, and Goten for awhile. Piccolo just meditated in the corner of the room. Then Bulma called Gohan to bring the boys down for dinner.

_Bulma: Gohan will you be staying for dinner?_

_Gohan: "Can we?" _

_Piccolo: "Sure kid."_

_Gohan: Ok!_

Bulma didn't care that both Gohan and Piccolo stayed seeing that the Namekian only needs water. Vegeta wasn't so pleased when he came to the table after training in the Gravity Room.

_Vegeta: Woman what is the half-breed and Namek doing in my house?_

_Bulma: This is my house you jerk!_

_Vegeta: Shut up woman and tell me why the half-breed and Namek are here?_

_Bulma: Gohan came by to see his brother. Isn't he allowed to see his younger brother?_

_Vegeta: __***Suddenly remembers Tarble* **__Yes. I guess... I just don't want them staying here! Bad enough we gotta take care of kakabrat #2! _

_Gohan: "Is Vegeta alright? Normally he'd aruge with Bulma..."_

_Piccolo: "Just eat your food kid."_

_Vegeta: Next time the half-breed comes to see the other half-breed tell me. I want him to do something for me. __***Smirks* **_

_Gohan: "Should I be scared?"_

_Piccolo: "Maybe.."_

**Hey guys! The end of Chapter 3! Sorry for killing off Chi Chi! For some reason I had the idea, and I typed it. Well you know the drill! Spring Break still here will get a 4th chapter soon! Also Vegeta's not evil, or is he? Well you'll find out next chapter! Yes I had to put a thing about Tarble in here! **


	4. The Funeral

**Wow 4th Chapter already? Yay! Well I'd like to thank everyone who likes this story! **

**Chapter 4- The Funeral **

After Dinner was over at the Briefs' house Gohan, and Piccolo left. Both of them flew out where Gohan was first trained. Piccolo wanted the boy to be outside, and not indoors. Also normally outside and training it'll get his mind off something. A few days went by, and it was the day of the funeral for Chi Chi. Gohan didn't remember till Piccolo reminded him about it. Gohan was sad.

_Gohan: "Do I really have to go?"_

_Piccolo: "Yes."_

_Gohan: "Ok fine..."_

The Funeral was being held in the back of the Son home. Some people were to give speeches about Chi Chi. Not everyone gave a speech though. Bulma went first.

_Bulma: Chi Chi was one of the best friends I could have. We did have our moments when we argued, but she was always there for me. I was sad when I heard she died. I cannot help think what will happen to her sons-_

_Gohan: "I don't want to listen to this anymore..."_

_Bulma: She was a brilliant mother to her 2 kids. Even though she was a single mom for a while she never complained about it. Yea she did complain about Gohan fighting, but other than that she was a pretty good person. We'll miss you Chi Chi. _

Next up is Krillin.

_Krillin: I didn't really like Chi Chi that much, but I wanted to be on her good side since she was married to my best friend. Who I had to explain what marriage was... Back to the point. Chi Chi was a nice person. She even gave birth to 2 kids. I had hoped she'd be there for Goten, but I guess not. We'll miss you..._

_Gohan: "Do I really have to listen to this?" __***Turns away* **_

Now it's Yamcha's turn.

_Yamcha: I don't have much to say here, but I met Chi Chi when she was very young. I thought she was cute, but as time went on she married Goku. Not that I'm surprised he got married, but I didn't expect it to happen. Rest in peace Chi Chi._

Gohan was the last one to give a speech about his mom.

_Gohan: My mom was an awesome mom. She was like the best mom I could ask for. She always kept making me study, but I didn't care. She hated me fighting though. Why did she have to leave? She'll never get to see Goten grow up. Why did she leave so soon? Rest in peace mom. _

By now it was turning into a real thunderstorm, and everyone left. Vegeta didn't show up because he had to watch Goten and Trunks. Piccolo was with Gohan the entire time. Since this turned into a bad storm before Piccolo, and Gohan could fly to the lookout they had to stay at the house. Gohan didn't like it, but he wasn't going to argue. Gohan slept on his bed, but couldn't sleep.

He begged Piccolo to sleep with him. Piccolo did because he wanted Gohan to know he won't be alone. In the morning they would leave but something changed. Gohan had a nightmare and his tail grew back. He woke up and the moon was shining in his window. Then he went outside. He saw the moon and grew into a giant ape. As soon as this happened Piccolo woke up. Piccolo was surprised this happened again! This is the 4th time he turned into an oozaru ape.

_Piccolo: Gohan! Gohan! Damn this kid is out of control again! __***Shoots a blast at his tail* **_

Gohan turns back to normal and Piccolo zaps some clothes on him, and carried him back into the house and put him on the bed. Then he meditated at the foot of it. Morning came and Gohan woke up.

_Gohan: "Piccolo? What the heck happened last night?"_

_Piccolo: __***Sends him the image of what happened last night* **_

_Gohan: "I transformed again? How?"_

_Piccolo: "I don't know kid. I just don't know.__"_

_Gohan: "Can we go…" _

_Piccolo: "Sure kid." _

The two of them left and went to the waterfall. None of them were saying anything as they were flying. It was quiet… to quiet. They got the waterfall. Gohan and Piccolo were meditating. Since this happened Gohan didn't want to train at all and Piccolo knew that.

_Gohan: "Why does life have to be unfair Mister Piccolo?" _

_Piccolo: "Sometimes life is bad, but things work out in the end."_

_Gohan: "How do you know?" _

_Piccolo: "Goku died and you met me. You are like the son I never had. If you can get through your father's death you can get through your mother's." _

_Gohan: "Ok I trust you."_

_Piccolo: "Good now continue to meditate. We'll continue training tomorrow." _

The both of them kept meditating to the peaceful setting. Gohan was still mourning but Piccolo helped him feel better.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I am so sorry for not updating… This might be the last chapter for a while, or I might redo this entire story… I really don't know. I basically gave up on all my DBZ fanfics… I've been stuck on this for months so I wanted to upload this… Again sorry for the wait and shortness…**


	5. Author's Note (Must Read)

**I am so sorry that this isn't an update. I need to get this out there to those who have/had read these stories. I am planning on redoing one of them for the time being. I will redo all of them eventually, but I feel like redoing one while I have writers block. There's a poll on my profile to which story you guys want me to redo.**

**Arleena's Adventure- (Dragon Ball Z Fanfic) Arleena comes from an old planet and then comes to earth. She heard about earth from her old planet. She is a full blood saiyan. She gets to earth and meets Piccolo and Gohan. Arleena falls in love with Piccolo, but they hit a bunch of bumps along the way. Another twist is that Arleena is Tarble's daughter and Vegeta's niece. (That's the way it's staying but if you have a better name I'll change it.) If you want me to continue as is just say so. I am actually editing chapter 7.**

**A Change- (Another Dragon Ball Z Fanfic) A year after Goku's death Gohan is still depressed. It doesn't help when his little brother is the spitting image of him. He then turns to Piccolo for help. The two develop a namekian bond in which they can hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's emotions and even power up at the same time. (I got the idea from My Little Lotia's **_**Watching **_**I am allowed to use the idea. Again if you guys have a better name let me know.) **

**Kira's Story- (Code Lyoko Fanfic) This story is about my character Kira Sema and Aelita. Both of them are sisters and there are stuck in the tower in Lyoko. (Sema is an alias name she was using when she was in Kadic Academy) Kira is also the first one to be brought to earth. (Out of the 3 I don't really prefer this one, but for the CL fans if you want I'll do it. I only have it since Kira was my first character.) **

**Danny Phantom or Dragon Ball Z one-shots- This can range from Vlad and Danny F/S (DP) and Piccolo/Gohan F/S (DBZ) one-shots. I mean I'll do one-shots on anything I can think of. **

**Stories I have going- For the Danny Phantom stories I am currently doing. If you guys want me to just continue those ones I will, but I do want to redo at least one story that I'm not really proud of. The ones I listed are ones that could use more work and details. (If you read them you know what I am talking about. I have chat-script format in it.) Vote for the poll on my profile to choose what option you want me to do.**


End file.
